Akabane in Prison!
by Red On My Ledger
Summary: When a transport job goes awry Jackal finds himself in prison. What will he do when faced with inmates with chips on their shoulders?
1. No One Saw It Coming

No one saw it coming….

It started off as just another job. Transport an expensive, and rare, sapphire diamond ring to the fortunate Bride-To-Be of Shinjuku's most highly regarded mystery novelists. And of course with such a costly item on the line, none other than Dr. Jackal, Lady Poison, and Mr. No-Breaks were hired to do said job.

The trio climbed into Maguruma's truck, got into their usual seats (Himiko in shotgun, Akabane as the backseat driver, and No-Breaks driving) and sped off. Although it was just another ordinary day, the ambience in the truck was on edge. They all had the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Very wrong. But with Akabane and Himiko being the kind to look at things from a more logical and scientific view, and No-Breaks being the more silent go with the flow type, none of them mentioned anything. The only sound in the semi was that of the radio, which was quietly playing a song by Tori Amos. Twenty minutes down the road Akabane decided to pipe up.

"Are we almost there?"

"Should be there within a few minutes."

"I swear Jackal, you are too impatient some times." Himiko turned in her chair towards Akabane. "Have you ever heard the phrase '_Take a chill pill_'?"

"Yes I have. The question is, have you?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I may be quite restless here in the back, but I know that I'll be fine once I get out of this truck and given something to do. You on the other hand are constantly thinking about a certain retriever with purple glasses and spikey brown hair."

"I am not!"

"Oh don't deny it, dear Himiko. It's written all over your face. You're constantly walking on pins and needles when you're around the guy, constantly worried that you'll say or do something wrong and he won't like you anymore."

"You're crazy." Himiko replied defensively as she turned back around to look out the window at the passing cars. "Ban doesn't like me."

"Believe what you want but we all know the truth."

"Speak of the devil!" Maguruma exclaimed. Akabane and Himiko both turned their attention to where Maguruma was looking. On the side of the road was Ban and Ginji and their lovely Ladybug. Maguruma pulled to a sudden stop right next to the Get Backers. "What happened here?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Ban responded briefly as he shut the hood of his car "Have a nice day."

"Hey Himiko!" Ginji waved at the transporter. She smiled "Hey Ginji."

"How have you be-"

"Well we should get going if we want to actually be there on time." Akabane interrupted shortly.

"I agree, you guys should get goin'." Ban added as he opened the door to his car and got in. "Ginji you comin'?"

"Yeah! See ya guys!" Ginji turned and ran around to the other side of the car and got in. Maguruma took his hazards off and continued to drive down the road as Ban fixed the mirrors in his car before driving off in the opposite direction.

"Since when are _you _one for being on time?" Maguruma asked as tapped his hand on the side of his truck to the beat of the song playing.

"Is that such a crime?"

A couple more minutes passed.

"Have you guys ever wanted to actually check what we're transporting?"

"What do you mean? We know what it is, it's a ring. What's there to check?"

"How sure are you of that? How do you know if we're not doing some sort of drug deal or something." Akabane said as he picked up the box they were transporting, "There could be a body in here for all we know."

"That box is barely the size of a hamster cage; I doubt there's a body in there."

"It could be dismembered."

"Of course you would come up with that." Maguruma chimed in.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to check…"

"Oh come on, you're not actually considering this are you?" Maguruma just stared at Himiko in shock as he pulled up to a stop sign.

"Well it couldn't hurt anything!" Himiko retorted, "And it would be a secret. I wouldn't tell. You wouldn't tell. And Akabane certainly wouldn't tell-I mean, it's his idea."

"We could lose our jobs!"

"So? We can get another job. Hevn already told me she has like fifty jobs for us lined up when we're ready for them."

"It just doesn't seem right…" Maguruma turned his head to look out the windshield. "But it couldn't hurt anything I suppose…"

"So can I open this now?" Akabane asked anxiously. Himiko nodded and Akabane extracted a scalpel and cut the box open down the center. "Oh my God."

"_What!?_" Himiko and Maguruma both shouted, turned towards Akabane who was just staring into the box. "What is it?!" Himiko asked again.

"Not a ring." Akabane replied, his voice failing to hide his shock. He handed the box to Himiko who gasped.

"What is it!?" Maguruma asked again, a little irritated. "Are you two messing with me?"

"It's heroin."

The truck went silent.

"At least it's not a body!" Akabane tried to brighten the mood. Himiko just turned towards him, 'What are we going to do?"

"Well we're obviously just going to go on with our job. Remember, we're not supposed to say anything. It's a secret." Akabane said as he took the box back and searched for a roll of tape in the back of truck.

Suddenly there was a loud siren that sounded as if it was coming towards them. Then came the police cars. They all surrounded the truck and parked in a way that made it impossible for No-Breaks to drive away.

"Put it under my seat! Quick!" Himiko said. Akabane did as he was told and put the box under her seat right as the cops opened the doors to the semi. One cop pulled Maguruma out of the car, another pulled Himiko, and another pulled Akabane. The transporters all had decided that cooperating would be the best decision at the moment. Another group of cops went into the truck to search.

"What is this all about?" Akabane asked the Sheriff who had told him to get out of the truck just a moment before.

"We were informed this morning that a drug deal was taking place in this area of town. We've been intercepting trucks all day, so don't think you guys are special or something."

One of the cops that had went into the truck jumped out carrying the box. "We found something, Sir."

The Sheriff nodded for the cop to come over to him. The cop placed the box on the top of the police car. "Why is the top cut?" The cop turned towards the Sheriff. The Sheriff turned towards Akabane, who just shrugged. "Just open it." Said the Sheriff. The cop opened the package, "Bingo."

Before anyone could even blink the Sheriff had Akabane against the police car, and the other cops had Himiko and Maguruma pinned to the car as well. Himiko glanced over at Akabane and noticed he was about to fight back. "_Just cooperate!_" She called to him. He gave her a look and listened to her. Himiko made a mental note to get him that movie he had been talking about as a thank you present, what was it called again? The Hangover?

The next thing they knew they were all in separate interrogation rooms with detectives full of questions for them.

No one could see what would happen next….


	2. An Unreversable Error

The room was plain and that surgically white color that you see in hospitals and insane asylums. Himiko sat at the table waiting for the detective to come in and ask her questions. She kept running through the different scenarios of what could happen. She could end up in jail or they could just let it slide. As she was praying for the latter choice, the door to the room swung open, revealing a tall man about thirty-five with slicked back blonde hair and green eyes. He came over and sat down across from Himiko at the table.

"My name is Detective John Yooli. You do know why you're here, don't you?" He asked as he separated the various folders he had brought with him onto the table. Himiko nodded, "I have a pretty good idea."

"Good then we can skip the part where I tell you about how you had heroin in your car and get right to the chase. Why?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my job was to transport a sapphire diamond ring. Not heroin. My associate had the idea to check the package, because before the job we were told not to open it-which seems a little suspicious, don't you think?"

"So you're telling me that you didn't _know _it was heroin?" John's voice was edged with disbelief, Himiko just nodded.

"Either way what you did was illegal."

This took a second for Himiko to absorb, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you said that your employer had instructed you to _not_ look into the package.

"But if we hadn't then the drug deal would have gone through!"

John cleared his throat, she had a point. Himiko calmed down a bit and relaxed in her chair. "You make a good argument, Miss Kudo." Himiko just stared at him. John stacked up his folders again, picked them up, and headed for the door. "What's going to happen to me?!" Himiko called over to him. He glanced back at her over his shoulder, "I'm not sure. My colleagues are questioning your friends at the moment. I'm going to go tell the Sheriff what you told me and see what he says, and then we'll see what your friends said about the situation and see if everything adds up. You just hang tight here, I'll be back soon." And with that he walked out the door, leaving Himiko to brood over what Akabane and Maguruma were going to say.

Maguruma sat in the interrogation room down the hall from Himiko. A woman walked in carrying a cup of coffee and folders. She sat everything down on the table and looked up at Maguruma. "You're gonna be easy." She smirked and sat down across from him. Maguruma shifted in his chair uncomfortably, he already didn't like her.

"My name is Detective Regina Marts. One of the other detectives here has informed of what one of your friends said happened. So let's see if this all adds up. Would you mind telling me why we found drugs in your truck, sir?"

"Honestly?"

"Preferably."

"I have no idea. I was told that a ring was in the box, and turns out-it wasn't a ring." Regina just stared at him. "Look detective, I have a family. I have to take care of them, I have nothing to do with this, I just drive the truck."

"Why did you open the package?"

"One of us brought up the fact that we just do what we're told and never actually check what we're transporting. So we all agreed to open the box just to make sure-"

"Which one of you brought it up?"

"Jackal."

Regina froze and just stared at No-Breaks. She cleared her throat, "Did you say _Jackal_?"

Maguruma nodded innocently thinking nothing of it.

"You mean the serial killer?"

Maguruma paused. _Damn it_ he thought to himself. Regina spoke again, "Is that who you are talking about?" Maguruma just looked at her. "You said you have a family, Mr. Maguruma?" He nodded. "Wouldn't you like to see them again? Preferably not behind bars." He nodded again. "I'll tell you what. If you cooperate with me, then we'll just let this whole drug mess slide by, ok?" Maguruma nodded again. "Good. So let me ask you again. Were you talking about Jackal the serial killer?" Maguruma hesitated at first, he didn't want to be the informer to the police about Akabane… "Think of your family." Maguruma glanced away and nodded. Regina stood up from her chair and exited the room. After the door slammed shut Maguruma just sat there, "I'm sorry man."

"Well Mr. Akabane, it's great that you're cooperating. It's making this process much easier." The detective smiled at Akabane. "I try my best."

The door to the room burst open and Regina motioned for the other detective to come over. He got up and walked over to her, Akabane stared at folders on the table-sending quick glances over to the two detectives. The one who had been interrogating him, Mark, looked back at him and then back at Regina, his face looked as if it had just seen a ghost. Regina nodded and Mark went to back to sit down at the table as Regina exited the room.

"Everything alright?" Akabane asked curiously. Mark got more comfortable in his chair before answering, "It seems as if you've been leaving something out of this story."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, I've told you what happened."

"And yet you failed to mention that you are a mass murderer."

Akabane felt his heart speed up. "I-I'm a _what_?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Jackal. We've been trying to get you in here for three years now." Mark responded shortly and glanced away towards the door. "But I never guessed we'd catch you this way..."

Before Mark could finish his sentence, Akabane ran to the door. Mark pulled out a gun, "Don't you dare open that door." Akabane turned back around towards Mark, and withdrew four scalpels and threw them at Mark-killing him instantly. Akabane went to open the door but before he reached the handle it flung open, revealing armed cops who all had their guns pointed at Akabane. Akabane backed up slightly and withdrew four more scalpels. Before Akabane could aim, the two cops in front fired their guns. One of the bullets missed and hit the far wall behind him, while the other hit him in the shoulder. Akabane grabbed his shoulder and threw the scalpels. The cops ran in, one was holding a tranquilizer syringe and pierced Akabane with it.

The room started to spin and darkness creeped up around him. He felt himself crumble down to the floor and he heard the scuffing of shoes on the tile as more cops filed into the room. He felt helpless and soon found himself passed out on the interrogation room floor.


	3. Cell Searching

Akabane woke up in, yet another, interrogation room. He was handcuffed to the table and Regina was sitting across from him. "Glad you're finally up, _Dr. Jackal_." She said in a snooty tone, a smirk plastered upon her face. He glared at her and tried to extract a scalple. Nothing happened. "Oh. You're knives won't work in here. We took them from you."

"You…you _took _them from me?" He was shocked, but covering up the surprise in his voice was a nice coat of anger. "How in the hell did you do that?!"

Regina just stifled a laugh, which made Akabane very uncomfortable. "Let's get this over with, shall we? I simply need you to sign this paper confessing that you are indeed responsible for the murder of over _1,000 people_." Akabane leaned foreword in his chair and looked her straight in the eyes, "Now why would I do that?"

"Because you want this to be over, don't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well the last crime scene that we went to of yours was a little, for lack of a better word, sloppy. I take that as a sign of surrender."

"Why would _I_ give up so easily? It's possible that maybe I was just having an off day, hypothetically speaking."

She leaned foreward on the table so her face was less than two inches from his and stared daggers into his eyes, "I could really take that as a confession." Akabane leaned back in his chair, she was a little too close for comfort for him. "And I think I will just take that as a confession."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I'll tell the judge that you hinted at a confesson and he'll, of course, believe me and you'll be locked up by noon, which is in-" She glanced down at her watch and then looked back up at Akabane, "ten minutes. Enjoy your last few moments of freedom." She sneered at him and walked out the door. Akabane watched her leave and then layed his head down on the table. '_Fantastic_.' He thought to himself.

Now all he could do was wait.

:::

Akabane was being led down an enclosed and cemented hallway that really needed some windows and a new paint job. One of the guards holding him went over to unlock the door to the main area of the prison where every one was kept. After he unlocked the door he turned around and motioned for the other guard to bring him foreward. "Good luck, pretty boy." The guard said as he pushed Akabane into the room and shut the door. The guards were laughing so hard and loud as they retreated back down the hall that Akabane could hear them even through the cement wall. Akabane turned around from the door to face the main floor of the prison where all the other convicts were. He started to walk around to search for a cell that he liked, even though there wasn't anything to like about the cells. They were all dark and dirty. They were, just like the rest of the prison, made of cement and had huge cracks on the walls and floors, which were tiled black and white, and some had blood stains in them. The gates on the cells were rusted and worn, some were dented from damage due to fights breaking out. Luckily, the cells did have a tiny window near the ceiling.

"Hey!" Came a voice from a cell that Akabane just passed by. He turned back around to find a little man about five and a half feet tall with dirty blonde hair and a black eye signaling him to come over to him. He did so and the young man asked, "Are you lookin for a cell?" Akabane nodded. "Well, I don't have a cellmate… We can share!" The man's voice sounded enthusastic and yet there was a tone in his voice that was pleading for him to say yes. "I'm Randall, by the way." Randall put his hand out in front of him and Akabane shook it, "Akabane". "I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a weirdo. Ya see, I don't have many friends here, actually I don't have _any_ friends here. And neither do you so I just thought that we could, ya know, be friends." Randall beemed. "How do you know I don't have any friends here?" Akabane questioned, a little suspiscious even though he could sense that Randall was not a threat and truly just trying to socialize. "Well I've seen everyone here, and I've not seen you. I'm just guessing you're new is all. When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Have you met Tommy yet?"

"Tommy?"

Randall walked back into his cell, Akabane took this as an invite to follow so he did so and sat on the bed across from the one Randall was sitting on. "You've seen, like, TV shows and movies where there's always like the high school bully type or whatever?" Akabane nodded. "That's what Tommy's like. He thinks he owns the place, and quite honestly, he pretty much does. He's _huge_! A good three hundred pounds-all muscle. No joke! People, including myself, are too afraid to stand up to him so he just rules the roost. It's ridiculous!"

"Why don't you do anything?" Akabane asked. "Please. You're lookin at me right now, I'm five-five and barely a hundred and thirty pounds, and I just told ya what this guy looks like. He even towers over you! How tall are ya?"

"Six-one."

"Tommy's like six-seven."

"Sounds like a monster… I wanna meet him."

Randall shot up out of bed, a look of horror came upon his face. 'You wanna _what_!?"

"I wanna meet this guy. See if he's really as bad as you say he is."

"You've got a death wish pal." Randall shook his head and sat back down on the bed. "You'll meet him soon enough I suppose. What are ya in for anyway?"

"Murder."

Randall stared at him, there was shock and surprise in his eyes. "You don't seem the type. I pegged you as more of an auto theft kinda guy…" Akabane smirked and looked out the cell bars to the crowd of people. "How about you?"

"Breaking and entering." Randall replied cooly, almost as if he was proud of it. "So you wanna be my cell mate?"

"Sure." Akabane looked at him, "But don't say it like that, it sounds like some sort of convicts online dating site."

Randall laughed out loud at this and began to lay down on his bed when suddenly a behemothic man entered the cell, followed by two miniscule men who stayed back at the entrance to the cell. "T-T-T-Tommy!" Randall yelped as Tommy picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "So _you're_ the infamous Tommy." Akabane said smoothly, continuing to sit on his bed.

"Yah I am. You got a problem with that, punk?" Tommy asked as he dropped Randall back down on his bed. Tommy's voice boomed when he spoke. He walked over and got in Akabane's face. "Would you please back up or get a mint? You're choice but do one." Akabane said as he glared at Tommy. Tommy looked shock at the way he was being talked to. "You on some power trip or somethin buddy?!" Tommy growled as he forced Akabane to stand up by grabbing his arm. "Are you?" Akabane asked as he slithered out of Tommy's grip.

"Hey wait a second, I know you from somewhere…" One of Tommy's henchman said. He was about the same height as Randall and had brown hair and green eyes. The other henchman elbowed him in the stomach, "_Shut up Jimmy_!" He scolded. Jimmy held on to the cell bar for support. "Francis I'm serious! I recognize this guy!" Francis was taller, more like six feet, and had red hair and blue eyes. "You're that uhhh, that….dog guy..what's his name.." Jimmy began thinking out loud, naming various dog breeds when Francis had a light bulb moment, "Jackal! Dr. Jackal!" Tommy scoffed at Akabane, "_You're_ Dr. Jackal?!" Tommy sized him up, "_Please_!" He sneered. Tommy knelt down to meet Akabane's eyeline, "If you are Dr. Jackal, than you had better watch out." With that Tommy departed out the cell door with Jimmy and Francis following close behind.

"I am not quite sure what that means."

"It means he sees ya as a threat."

"He should." Akabane grinned.

"Be careful, man. He's been known to _really_ mess people up."

"So have I. If what he wants is a war then, hell, he's gonna have a war."


	4. High SchoolEsque Layout

The bell rang indicating that it was lunchtime. Akabane and Randall walked out of their cell and were led, along with the rest of the prisoners, down the hall and to the cafeteria. As they walked, Akabane noticed that Randall was fixed upon not stepping on any cracks on the floor. He smirked to himself in understanding; he himself has an OCD streak in him as well.

When they arrived at the cafeteria everything became a little less regimented. There were still guards standing in the corners of the room and by the entrances and exits, but the prisoners were allowed to walk about freely and do what the please, so long as they don't cause trouble or pain to others.

"This place is just like high school." Randall said as they stood in the lunch line holding their food trays. Akabane looked over at him after he placed an apple on his tray, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's all separated. Jocks in one corner, preps next to the jocks, emos across the room from them. Drama nerds and band geeks-"

"There are band geeks in prison?"

"Yah."

Akabane shrugged. "And drama nerds?" Akabane laughed, "What do they do? Put on productions of _Hamlet_ before night falls!?"

Randall looked at him, "Yah." His tone implied that he thought it was obvious. Akabane just blinked and kept walking down the line.

Akabane grabbed a Mountain Dew from the drink section of the line, Randall followed his lead and said, "Sweet tooth?"

"Excuse me?" Akabane seemed as if his mind was somewhere else and Randall's voice had just snapped him out of that world.

"Mountain Dew, a cookie… Do you have a thing for sweets?"

"Oh, yah..yah I do." Akabane smiled slightly and stepped out of line. "So where do we sit here? With the drama nerds or the emos?"

Randall led the way, "I don't really fit into _one _category-"

"More of a _social butterfly_, I take it?"

"I mean, I don't really fit into _any_ category." He looked back at Akabane who was walking behind him and scoping out the room, "My table's by the drama nerds though."

"You a patron of the arts?"

"I guess you could say that." Randall replied as they reached the table and sat down. The table was in the back of the room in the corner, it was one of the tables that lined the walls. As Akabane sat down he noticed that the tables in the middle of the room were all empty. "Who sits there?" Akabane nodded towards the middle tables.

"Tommy."

"But there's like four tables there… I know he's big but he can't _possibly_ take up four tables."

"Like I said, people are afraid of him. And he thinks he owns the place." Akabane looked down at his tray, surprised about how much fear this bozo actually caused here. Just then Tommy walked in, naturally followed by Francis and Jimmy-who looked like nervous wrecks attempting to be macho. Tommy shoved his way through the lunch line, throwing food on the tray that Francis carried behind him. Jimmy acted as backup for incase Francis dropped the tray or fell over or something disastrous, which wouldn't surprise Akabane in the slightest. After Tommy cleaned out the food, leaving scraps for the rest of the jailbirds, he stormed over to Akabane and Randall's table and tipped over Randall's tray on to his own, taking all his food. He went to tip over Akabane's tray but stopped when Akabane made, what Tommy considered to be, a rude remark.

"I guess he needs something healthy in his diet anyway." Randall was visibly trembling in his seat.

"What did you say?"

Akabane blinked and looked at him for a second, "Nothing. I simply stated a fact about your appalling eating habits is all."

"Are you being a smart ass?" Tommy's face was starting to turn red.

"No, I'm not." Akabane grinned and stifled a laugh, "I'm honestly not!"

"Do you think this is funny, pretty boy?" Tommy was at the anger point where if he were a cartoon character, steam would be blowing out of his ears and nose.

"Slightly. It _is_ slightly humorous to me, actually." Akabane tilted his head to the side, "The reason is because I'm not too sure if you're being serious or not."

"What's that suppose to mean? _Of course I'm being serious!_"

"Is that so? Because, to me, you're just a joke."

The cafeteria went silent as everyone's conversations stopped about how they were disappointed about how they were going to miss their anniversaries and how they wanted the lunch ladies to serve grilled cheese once in a while as they all tuned in to the verbal argument breaking out in the corner of the room. Tommy placed his hands on the table and leaned in towards Akabane, "You really have no idea who you're messin with, pretty boy. Like I said before, you better watch your back." With that he stalked back to his four tables in the middle of the room, followed by Francis and Jimmy, as always, who were forced to stand even though there was obviously enough room, plus some, for them to sit. The cafeteria was still silent, unsure of if it was safe for them to pick their conversations back up. They were all looking back and forth between Akabane and Tommy, waiting for one of them to give the ok. After a moment Akabane noticed this and waved them all away, immediately the conversations picked back up.

Randall just stared at Akabane, speechless.

Akabane didn't seem to notice, "What is with these people calling me pretty boy? I've been called that twice today all ready. I'm slightly nervous, should I worry about dropping the soap?" Akabane laughed and looked at Randall and noticed that he looked a little off, "Don't have a hissy fit, you can have some of my food." He said as he handed him a bag of chips. Randall just stared at him. Akabane shook the bag, "Do you want it or not?"

"You're going to get in _so_ much trouble." His voice was nervous and worried for his new friend's well-being.

"Psh, please. Because of that joker?" He sighed, "Everyone is just overreacting, he's not that intimidating."

"Ma-Maybe not, but he's _really_ strong. Like..outrageously strong." Randall was trying so hard to get this point into Akabane's brain, he really wasn't sure as to why Akabane wasn't afraid of Tommy.

"Well so am I. I pride myself on my strength. I think I can handle this loon." Akabane said as he leaned back in his chair and through the bag of chips at Randall, who failed to catch them. Randall just shook his head, he knew there was no hope in getting his point across. "You did total _own_ that conversation though." Randall smirked as he opened the bag of chips. Akabane smiled, "I know right!?" Randall decided to change the subject, "So what's with the whole _Dr. Jackal_ thing? Is that really you or are they mistaken you for someone?"

"Nah, that's really me."

Randall leaned back in his chair, "Well the mention of your name alone practically scared the _bejeezus_ out of his little minions!" Akabane laughed grimly and looked at his bottle of Mountain Dew, seemingly lost in thought.

"Have you made your phone call yet?"

Akabane glanced, "What?"

"Have you made your phone call yet? Ya know," Randall tried to make his voice lower to imitate a police officer but it cracked, "_Ya get one phone call_."

"Who am I going to call? Ghost busters?"

"Well, I wouldn't suggest it.. You're suppose to call a friend with the phone call, someone who can bail you out-oh wait. Do you get a bail-out option since you're, like, in here for _murder_?" Randall whispered the last half of his question. Akabane whispered back, "It's not a big deal." He smirked, "And yes, I do get a bail option since I didn't actually confess to the murders and they have no proof other than a coworker's word. Besides, I don't have any friends to call-"

"What about me? We're friends right?" Randall sounded distressed.

Akabane blinked. "You're in here _with_ me. _Why_ would I _call_ you?" Akabane made a 'duh' face and looked across the room, "Why do we only get _one phone call_ anyway? I mean, I'm gonna be in here for a while, I wanna make _at least_ two phone calls during my stay."

"Well, you actually do get more then one phone call, it just kind of starts off from there and grows…" Randall's voice trailed off.

"That's lame."

"I agree but that's just the way they operate here."

Akabane began to try and think of someone to call. His parents both lived in New York, his sister in Chicago, and his brother in Nevada-none of them would fly to Japan just to bail out their not-so-beloved family member. After a moment of thought, one person came to mind. A beautiful busty blonde who happened to owe him a few favors. Akabane beamed, "Bingo!"

Randall looked around, "What?"

"I have someone to call!" Akabane exclaimed as he got up from the table and began to walk away before turning back around and walking back to the table again, "Not to be rude, but I'm going to go do that right now." Randall nodded and smiled, Akabane grinned and then walked away again, this time he went over to one of the guards by the door and striked up a conversation about his one phone call. After some convincing, the guard opened the door and led Akabane down the hall to the front area of the building where the prisoners could make phone calls and see visitors. It was there that he dialed Hevn's phone number.

Maybe there was some hope of escape after all.


	5. Booty Calls? No, Escaping

"Hello, this is Hevn."

Akabane grinned, he'd never been happier to hear anyone on the other end of a phone line before, "Hevn! How ya doin?"

"Jackal? Are you calling me for a conversation or what?"

"Not exactly."

There was a pause before Hevn replied, "A-a _booty call_?" She whispered, surprised.

Akabane laughed, "No, no, no Miss Hevn. I'm simply calling for a _favor_. Ya see, I've gotten myself into a bit of a situation, and I kind of need you to bail me out."

"Ok, well how do I do that?"

"I just said I needed you to _bail_ me out. I'm not sure how that's hard to understand-"

"Wait-you're in _prison_!?" She gasped.

"Yah. So can you do it?"

"Can I or _will_ I?" Akabane could tell from the tone of her voice that she was grinning at the fact that his fate rested on what she felt like doing at the moment.

"Well, you do owe me a couple of favors-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember? Cancun? _'I woke up with the bell boy and my purse is missing! I just walked down the street and someone told me they had fun last night! I did not know that man! I think I became a stripper in my time of depression after being dumped! Don't tell Ban, he'd never let me live it down!!!!' _" Akabane said, imitating her voice.

"That _never_ happened!"

"Oh yes it did."

"…So maybe I _vaguely _remember-but so what? That's not the equivalent of _me_ bailing _your_ ass out of jail!"

"It would've been if I had told Ban." Hevn sighed on the other end. "And here's the part where you win as well, _I'll pay you back_!"

A moment passed. Hevn began weighing the pros and cons of the situation before something came to her, "But you deserve to be in prison!"

"I may _deserve _it but I don't _desire_ it."

"So? You've killed, like, _tons_ of people!"

She had a point.

"True. Very true. But-"

"I'm not budging."

"Can ya help me in some other way?"

Hevn sighed, "Maybe. In what way?"

"I can't really say it since there's a guard standing right behind me listening to my side of our lovely conversation, but let's just say that it involves you helping me _escape _this dreaded place-if you know what I mean?"

"You want me to help you escape, I'm guessing?"

"Yah."

Hevn paused. Yet again she began weighing the pros and cons. Sure there would be a mass murderer back on the prowl _but_ at least it would be a _sexy_ mass murderer. "Fine."

"You'll do it?" Akabane was shocked, he didn't think she'd agree to it.

"Of course, that's what friends do,_ right_?" Her voice indicated that she had her own plans after this all went down, Akabane just tried to ignore it. "I'll come by the prison tomorrow and we'll plan this little conquest of ours."

"Sounds like a plan. Bye!"

"Bye!"

With that the two both hung up. Akabane turned back around to the guard who looked at him and smiled cynically, "Talking to your girlfriend?"

"What? Oh no." Akabane began walking towards the hall to get back to the cells, "No, not my girlfriend."

The guard walked over to him and gripped Jackal's arm to regain control, "You sound a little sad by that."

"Do I? Hmm, wonder why." Akabane was starting to get a little irritated at what the guard was implying.

"Do you wish she was your girl-"

Akabane turned towards the guard and interrupted him, "Listen-" He searched for a name tag, "_Chet_. I'm not really in the mood to have a lovely talk about my personal life at the moment, so if you could just drop it that would be nice." Akabane smiled wryly and continued walking down the hall. Chet just shrugged, "Suit yourself."

:::

"So who did you call?" Randall asked immediately when Akabane reached the entrance of their cell. Randall was laying down reading a copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_, he dog-eared the page and placed it to the side-ready to hear all the details about the phone conversation.

"An old.._friend_ of mine, I guess you would say."

"What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is Hevn. I tried to convince her to bail me out of jail, but she refused."

"Some friend…"

"She's going to come down here to visit tomorrow so we can talk some more, maybe I can convince her then." Akabane said. He was usually not a liar, but the occasional white lie was needed at some times. This was one of those times. Akabane wasn't sure if he could trust Randall with the fact that he planned on breaking out of jail, he also wasn't ready to answer Randall when he would ask the inevitable question: _Can I come too?_

Akabane walked over to his bed to lay down and try to come up with a plan to reveal to his blonde partner in crime the next morning. After a moment Randall broke the silence, "Do you know why Francis and Jimmy were so scared at the sound of your alias, I guess it is?"

"Dr. Jackal?" Randall nodded. "Well like I said, I'm in here for murder."

"But a _lot_ of people are, _including_ Tommy-who they hang out with all the time, need I remind you."

"A lot of people are afraid of me."

"How could they be? You're a nice guy."

Akabane turned over in his bed so he was no longer facing the wall. "I kill people for fun. The pure enjoyment of it. I guess that just frightens some people."

Randall stared at his new friend, there was the slightest hint of fear and surprise in his eyes. "Never pegged you for the type."

"You do a very poor job at pegging me, my friend." Akabane snickered and turned back over. _Might as well go to sleep_, he thought, _Nothing else to do anyways._ With that, the un-confessed yet convicted killer slipped in to a deep sleep.

:::

Hevn sauntered her way into her apartment thirty minutes after her phone call with Akabane. She had a lot on her mind and a lot to do, but this new request he had given her had become her number one priority. To be honest, she was slightly honored that the transporter had come to her for help. Why she cared so much about the situation though, she was not sure. All she knew was the she wanted to help him get out of there. She kept trying to convince herself that he deserved to be in there, that he was a horrible man that needed to be locked up away from the public. But this other part of her kept thinking about how he was a nice guy who led, for the most part, a normal life-outside of his job. She started to remember how funny, and sweet, and attractive-no. She refused to think these thoughts for she did not believe it or, better yet, did not _want_ to believe it. She had a job to do now, and she had to get it done-the sooner the better. She went over to her couch with a notebook and a pen, sat down and began scribbling ideas down on how to bust her friend out of jail.

This was going to take some scheming.


	6. A Convenient Coal Mine

Akabane woke up the next morning to find a guard in his cell and Randall still asleep in his bed on the other side of the cell. The guard motioned for Akabane to come with him and said, "You have a visitor." Akabane got up right away and walked down the cemented corridors of the prison. When they finally reached the visitation area the guard led him into the small room that Hevn was already sitting in. He handcuffed Akabane to the table so he couldn't escape or cause any trouble and left the room. Hevn looked at the man sitting across from her at the table whose hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in a good month. "Prison has treated you well. How long has it been? A day? You look like you've been here longer."

"Haha very funny," His voice was full of sarcasm

"Honestly, how are you?"

"Well, I woke up this morning feeling like P. Diddy."

It took Hevn a couple seconds to wrap her head around what he just said, "Are you serious?"

"No. This guy in the cell next to me, somehow he got a radio and that's all he's been playing is that stupid song."

"That's torture in itself."

"_I know_. Anyways, what did you find out?"

"Well," Hevn said as she reached into her purse and took out a few blueprints she had printed from her computer. "It turns out that this place hasn't always been a prison, it used to be a coal mine for people trying to get rich quick a long, long time ago." She handed the blueprint to Akabane who, after looking at it for a moment, said, "So?"

"Don't you see?!" She said as she snatched the blueprint back and pointed at it, "This prison was built on top of it! The coal mine is still there; it's just _under_ the prison."

"So you're thinking about using this coal mine to help me get out of this place?"

"You got it."

Akabane paused for a minute, his mind thinking about a thousand different things at once, "That's actually not a bad idea."

"I know! It'll just take some work on your part."

"Well I guessed that."

"You're gonna have to find a way that you can start digging a hole outside that you can use to get down into the coal mine"

"Ok, I can do that during the recreation time. How far down is it?"

"A good ten feet, at least."

Akabane sunk down in his chair a bit, "This is gonna to take a while."

"Unfortunately. Unless you have someone that can help you. Have you made any friends in there yet?"

"Yah, one. His name's Randall. I bet he'd help."

"Talk to him about it this afternoon and then let me know." Hevn glanced down at her watch, "Well, I have to get going. Call me when you find out things, or whenever you can, I don't really know how they do things with phones in prisons!" Hevn laughed timidly as she stood up from the table. Akabane went to stand up but then realized that he was still handcuffed to the table. Hevn, acting on emotions, gave him a hug. Much to her surprise, he hugged her back. She smiled and knocked on the door so the guard could let her out. As she left she glanced back at Akabane she felt a sort of sadness come over her. One that she couldn't necessarily describe, but she knew that the cause of this dismay was from her knowing that even though Jackal may do bad things, but he doesn't deserve to be in here. After she was out of sight, the guard walked into the room, unlocked Akabane from the table, and led him back down the hall to his cell.

:::

"Where were you, man?" Randall asked when Akabane get back to the cell.

"I had a visitor."

"Oh. I thought you had left or something."

"Well I can't just leave exactly." Akabane laughed dryly, "Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

Akabane walked over to his bed and sat down, "Do you wanna get out of this place?"

Randall stared at him in shock. "Well of course. I mean, who doesn't?"

"But really. Like have you ever tried to come up with a plan to try and get out of here?"

"No…"

"Do you mind if I propose an idea to you then?"

Randall shifted his seated position uncomfortably; he had no idea where this was going, "S-sure."

"Do you want to break out of here with me?"

Randall tensed up a bit, "That sounds dangerous."

"It is, I'm not gonna lie to you, _but _it won't be nearly as difficult as you think. You see, this prison was built on top of an old coal mine. If you and I were to dig a hole outside then we could get to the mine and escape through it. It's a great idea, isn't it?!" Akabane was using extravagant hand motions in his excitement, almost acting out the whole escaping process, Randall just sat there thinking.

"Is this what your visitor came to talk to you about?"

"Yes. So do you want to?"

Randall weighed the pros and cons in his head. On the cons side there was the possibility of them getting caught and possibly getting a longer sentence, on the pros side there was the possibility of freedom and getting to see his brothers and parents again. "Yah. I'm in." Akabane beamed, he had already started planning out the schedule and what not on when they could dig without getting caught, where they could dig without someone finding the hole and either reporting it or try to fill it in, and how they could get it done without being obvious. He held out his hand to seal the deal, Randall shook it and smiled.

"We'll start digging today then."

"After lunch?"

"Yup. Sooner we start, the sooner we get out of here." Akabane smirked and fell back on his bed. "Wake me up when it's lunch." Jackal fell back asleep quickly since he wasn't used to getting up so early (early meaning any time before ten).

"Ok." Randall replied cheerfully. He grabbed a book from under his bed and flipped to the page that he had dog-eared, _What did I get myself into?_


End file.
